


Promise

by Skullszeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Sora doesn't feel happy and Riku comforts him.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm majorly depressed, and I like to write about characters being depressed and having someone comforting them in either platonic or romantic situations. Mostly because I don't have that type of comfort, and writing somewhat helps.  
> I do see this fic with Sora and Riku as both platonic and romantic. :) Which is fine, because I don't mind either one. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Sora felt a little weak in the legs when he found Riku. It’s been a few hours while he explored the world's on his own, and he hadn’t returned to Radiant Garden until the late evening.

Riku appeared in the plaza, a smile rising to his face when he spotted Sora. He waved, but his brows pushed together when he noticed the exhausted expression on Sora’s face.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Sora wasn’t sure what was wrong. He had traveled the worlds like had done many times in the past. Except there was something that strained his mind with each step he took until he found himself in front of Riku. He didn’t know what it was, but there was a shift, as if their presence had calmed the pressure. 

He shook his head and forced a smile and said, “Nothing, I’m just tired…”

Riku didn’t look convinced, he never did, he could read Sora like an open book. There was no fighting Riku, no hiding, he was there and Sora had come to the conclusion that he felt a little less alone.

“Did you want to go sleep?” Riku asked, leading Sora toward the castle.

Sora shook his head, “I don’t want to sleep there…” He didn’t really know where he wanted to go. He had spent time in the castle with his friends, but the thought of it gnawed inside, forcing him to stop walking while Riku gave him a perplexed look.

“Do you want to go to Merlin’s?” Riku asked, glancing down the road where the wizard’s home is. “I’m sure he has an extra room you can sleep in for a few hours.”

The pressure had slightly lifted, although not entirely. He nodded and followed behind Riku, and he looked down at his feet and realized he was dragging them along the concrete.

He didn’t really know what he was experiencing. There was a sharp pain that wouldn’t fade even how much he tried to enjoy the scenery. The worlds didn’t give him the same relief they had given him in the past. Something else was stalling him, and it was digging its claws inside of him.

Riku slowed his pace and took Sora’s arm, the touch was soft and sudden, but Sora relaxed into it and let Riku lead him along the street. He didn’t ask anymore questions, but Sora knew there was an urgency to get him to Merlin’s. He didn’t want to be a burden, but even the words that sat on his tongue were heavy to lift.

They reached Merlin’s, and Riku did most of the talking while Sora stood to the side, staring at the floor. When Merlin addressed him, all Sora could do was smile before Riku took his hand, and led him up the stairs to a room down the hall.

The room itself was small with a bed on the side, a round window beside it, a desk, and a few books sitting on the floor, and posters on the wall. It almost looked like a kids room, but Sora didn’t comment on it as Riku closed the door behind them.

“Do you want to take off your sweater?” Riku asked, looking around the room.

Sora nodded absently as he slid the sweater off his shoulders and placed it on the end of the bed, then he sat down and stared at the floor. There was a colorful carpet, circle, and soft. He also took off his shoes and socks so he could feel the carpet, and while he did this, Riku was also taking off his sweater and shoes.

“I’m fine,” Sora managed to say, heart racing at the implication that Riku was truly worried enough to stay with him. Was he being a burden?

Riku dropped the sweater on top of Sora’s, and he let out a sigh. “I don’t want you to be alone, and we used to have sleep over’s as kids, remember?”

“As kids,” Sora repeated, looking back down at the carpet.

Riku had Sora stand up so he can flip the blanket, then while Sora was enjoying the feeling of the carpet under his feet, he had an idea.

“We should sleep on the floor,” Sora said, and before Riku could object, he reached over and grasped the pillows, and dropped them on the floor. He grinned at Riku, feeling quite genuine about the idea.

Riku smiled back and pulled the blankets off, then he left so he could find more pillows and blankets to make the floor more comfortable.

Sora fixed the pillows then sat down while pulling one of the blankets around his shoulders. His idea may have been brought up by a memory when he and Riku were kids, but it wasn’t enough as the slightest ache in his chest begin to gnaw at him again. A pain that scraped and clawed until he found himself staring absently at the blanket until Riku walked back into the room. He carried in two different blankets and three pillows of various sizes. Then he closed the door and met Sora on the floor.

“You’re shutting down again,” Riku said while he fixed the pillows and blankets before sitting beside Sora. “Are you okay?”

Sora blinked, “I don’t know.”

Riku carefully leaned over and wrapped an arm around Sora’s shoulders, then he pulled him against his chest. The action itself had given Sora a comfortable weight, and he closed his eyes, his chest tightening.

“You’re okay,” Riku whispered, and he managed to situate them until they were lying against the pillows, Sora against his side, an arm wrapped around Riku’s chest, and the blanket covering some of Sora’s brown spikes.

“I don’t know why I feel like this,” Sora whispered, his eyes closed, the welcoming comfort of having someone to lean against, including a bunch of blankets wrapped around him as if it were going to somehow protect him.

“What does it feel like?” Riku asked, his voice calm. “Can you describe it?”

“Pain,” Sora said, brows pinched, teeth gritted before he let out a groan. “Like there’s an emptiness inside of my chest, and even how much I try to fill it, I can’t seem to make it go away.”

“Is that why you left by yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you want to be alone because of the pain?” Riku asked.

“I don’t know, I was thinking terrible things, that no one liked me, and no one wants me, and everything I try to do is a failure…” 

“You do know that’s not true, you’ve helped a lot of people, gained a lot of friends, went to places no one has ever seen before, and saved countless worlds,” Riku said. “Those thoughts are dangerous, you have to do as much as you can to ignore it, and not believe in it.”

Sora had forgotten that Riku had gone through something like this. He had faced darkness, and he had stood in it by himself for as long as he could, and Sora chased after him, hoping that he could see him on the other side. Here they were, on that other side.

“Why do I feel this way?”

“It happens,” Riku said, “it’s okay to feel that way, but you can’t drown in it, or get too comfortable.”

Sora tightened his arms around Riku, leaning his body against him, and Riku intertwined their legs, turning his body slightly toward Sora. They stayed this way, Sora with his eyes closed, and Riku looking at him quietly.

“Don’t go anywhere,” Sora whispered.

Riku leaned forward and kissed Sora on the forehead, “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”


End file.
